Of Heaven and Hell
by Evils anonymous
Summary: Israfela, a fallen angel with a gift of future sight, Tal a silver haired demon demon hunter and Marcel a dragon demon demon hunter out for revenge, are brought together, and by an odd turn of events must prevent a great doom from occuring!
1. Free Fall

**EVIL2:** _First off I want to inform all who choose to read this that this is a collaberated story; Like all other stories written by us (Evils Anonymous), but this particular story, we descided to get our other Comrad to write up a character and so she did and Marcel was "born".  
EVIL 1: Alright enough with all the idle chatter... Lets get this FIC ON WITH!  
EVIL 2:Ok..._

_**DISCLAIMER!**  
We own nothing of DMC(1,2,or 3) and would like to clear that up right now!  
The only thing of this story that we own are the three orignial characters Israfela,  
Tal, andMarcel... Oh yeah and the Cat too...!_

* * *

Chapter 1: FREE FALL! 

Blinding light entered the room as Israfela walked through the passageway into the dim hall of judgment, wearing only a simple plain white tunic and pants. At a glance she looked to be quite young, about 18 or so but with the sullen and serious look on her face she could have been any age. She walked to a single spot where she would be judged; her head hung low in shame with her dark hair draping over some of her face. She had failed as a Guardian Angel, to protect the woman know as Eva, from the corrupt ways of a demon called Sparda, and for this should would be punished.(A/N Even though Sparda did something good for the world by sacrificing himself most in heaven find all demons, no matter what evil and corrupt… so to all of you who are Sparda lovers… Sorry.)

"Israfela." The booming voice of the Archangel Gabriel called out. "You are here on the grounds of failure. We of the Archangel rank have thoroughly looked through your files and case and have come to a just form of penance for you." He announced a hint of glee in his voice. Every one knew he despised her, and for him to get this opportunity to judge her was more than he could have hoped for. She gulped silently, though her face showed no sign of fear for she refused to let him see that she was afraid.

"You are to be here by removed from Heaven and sent down to the Earth-" He stated.

"Please, I beg of you… I know I have committed an unfixable mistake, but please spare me the shame of a Fallen One!" Her eyes wide and filled with tears. She knew Gabriel was enjoying all of this, till a voice spoke and a bright shining figure stepped next to Gabriel.

"Dear child, do not fret so soon." The figure spoke out. Gabriel jumped not seeing the LORD standing next to him. Israfela looked at him shocked. God smiled at her. "Yes it is true that you shall be sent to Earth, for it seems that they are in need of help. Demons run rampant with little or none to stop them, as you very well know." She nodded. "So you shall be sent to Earth, and yes you will undoubtedly become a bearer of dark wings, but have faith, as you always have, for should you complete this trial period, then I believe that there is a very good chance that you may return home, where you belong." He smiled at her again seeing her smile back at him relieved.

"Thank you, LORD." She said bowing low. He walked up to her causing her to look up at him.

He placed his hand on her back right between her white wings. She held back a small cry of pain as a stabbing sensation spread from where he touched her though her whole back. "To make sure that all know you are not just any angel of fallen class, I mark you with your new rank." He said as he lifted his hand from her.

"New rank?" she asked puzzled, the pain now stopped.

"Yes, you are, for now and until you return, a Fallen Angel of Fate. You have always had a gift of Sight, and now you can put it to its best use. Help prevent the destruction of something so precious." He said nodding to her. And with that he was gone, as well as every thing else. All she could feel was wind rushing at her head first and clenching her teeth as she felt an unbearable burning at her wings as she fell through the air. It was all she could do not to scream out in pain, when suddenly she landed with a hard "Wham! Squish!" sound as she slowly opened her eyes to see what she had landed on.

* * *

"Drip, drop, drip" Demonblood dripped from Tal's nowbloodstained silver hair as she walked slowly down the empty street. It was an unusually warm night and Tal couldn't help but notice the ice cream shop happened to be open still.

"I think I deserve a treat, yes, most definitely!" she smiled praising herself and walking into the ice cream shop. A few minutes she returned happily licking a chocolate ice cream cone and continued on to her home.

Suddenly there was the loud sound of flapping fabric and feathers as she slowly looked up tongue out in mid lick. "Holy Sh-"! She started as the figure of a young winged girl came crash landing on top of her with a rather loud "Wham! Squish!"! Angrily she struggled to get the winged girl off her, and quickly stood up; ice cream plastered over her face and front of her shirt. The girl looked up at her while she looked down at her.

"DEMON"! They both shouted and pointed at each other at the same time.

"I am no demon…" The winged girl stated plainly "I am Israfela, but you, on the other hand are a demon!"

"Yeah, so what?" Tal asked annoyed, whipping the ice cream from her fare skin and rolling her eyes. "And you…Israfela… owe me a buck!"

Israfela looked at her quizzically. "Where is this buck you are referring to, for I see no creature resembling the buck of which I am familiar with?"

Tal shook her head and sighed. "Never mind, so what are you suppose to be then?" She asked eyeing her and her wings slowly.

"Would you believe, I was an angel?" She asked meekly. Tal shook her head still not sure what the hell was going on. "I didn't think so" Israfela sighed as she slowly reached back to gently unbind her now burned and sore black wings. (A/N: When an angel is kicked out of heaven their wings are bound to prevent them from trying to come back before the first gate can be closed). Tal jumped back and drew her gun as Israfela reached behind her not sure of what she was doing. When Israfela turned back she was staring down the barrel of a .45 semiautomatic with wide eyes. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"Um… Nothing." She said quickly putting the gun away, seeing that the fallen angel was not going to attack. Slowly Israfela stood up only to fall back on the ground with her wings spread out behind her, moaning softly in pain.

"Ow…" Israfela moaned staring up at the sky, hearing the soft chortles of unsuccessfully repressed laughter. Slowly a gloved hand reached down and effortlessly lifted her to her still shaky feet. "Thank you" she said as she slowly regained her balance enough to stand.

"You're… uh, welcome. So what are you stuck on Earth for anyways?" Tal asked curiously. Israfela looked at her trying to decide whether to tell her or not when three Hell Prides flew out of the window of the bar down the street. A young woman wearing an orange and black body suit walked out from the bar aiming her .44 semiautomatic at the Netherworld Jailors.

"Still think you can take me? You little shits!" She roared at them a manacle grin on her face. Tal looked over and rolled her eyes and rushed over already drawing out her red and black .45 semis Lass and Lucia.

"Hey Marcel! Save some for me will ya!" She called out excitedly as the sandy blonde looked over, her grin widening, though to a more pleasant look. Tal looked back at Israfela and called back to her. "Yo! Izza, come and join the party!"

Israfela looked over, she had known all about demons as well as other things, but she had only read about them and on occasion encountered them in her past missions. She sighed and slowly walked over as already gun shots were being fired and scythes were being swung. There was only one Hell Pride left by the time she had made it over and it seemed that Tal and Marcel had saved it for her.

The two looked Israfela over not seeing any weapons on her and wondered how she would deal with the netherworld Jailer. The Hell Pride on the other hand in seeing the fallen angel let loose a horrid screech and charged after her, scythe swinging for her head. From the corner of her eye she picked out the demon coming at her and lifted her right arm up slightly to block. As she did so a black blade shot out of an unknown hilt in her arm. She caught with the same hand. The sound of metal on metal startled her as she saw the scythe mere inches from her face only to be stopped by the sword in her hand, of which she had no clue as to where is came from.

An inscription on the blade read Deluhathol. Slowly, as if possessed, a smile spread on her face as she slid under the scythe and spun slicing through the Hell Pride. It didn't get rid of it but it was pretty astounding for her. She hacked away at the jailor till nothing remained of it but sand. "Wow, who's your new friend Tal? And where can I find more like her?" the sandy haired blonde chuckled.

"You could say, she just fell from the sky," Tal answered, her words laced with sarcasm. "No joke Marcel!" She looked at her as she looked to be on the verge of a laughing fit. Tal rolled her eyes letting out a sigh of defeat. "Ok, well anyways. Marcel this is little dark winged devil -".

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" The winged little fallen angel burst out. "I am Israfela, once a Guardian Angel and… well sadly now of a fallen class." She sighed as she announced the finial statement and cast her gaze at the ground.

"Whatever you say kid, though I don't doubt the fallen angel crap. Man just look at your wings." Tal said as she looked at her, half a grin on her face. Marcel smiled shaking her head.

"How is it Tal that all the interesting things happen to you?" She chuckled. Tal looked at her and shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess." They both smiled at each other. "So Izza-"

"Israfela." She stated plainly.

"Whatever, Izza. So do you have a place to stay, or do you plan to stay out on the streets?" Tal asked ignoring the dark winged one's correction. Israfela stood there silent, she hadn't planned on where she could have stayed, and really she had no idea how long she would be on Earth.

"Hey I have an idea. She can stay with us!" Marcel said in an excited tone.

"Oh no Marcel I wo-" Tal started

"Oh come on Tal, you know you wouldn't mind. Besides you asked, not me" Marcel stated.

"Wha- I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." Israfela said sounding somewhat meek.

"Look see she does not want to be and incon… Inconve…A nuisance!" she growled at Marcel.

"Look Izza-"

"Israfela!"

"Yeah ok, well look here. You would be in no way a bother to us, just as long as you can pull your own weight around." Marcel said, a large fangy grin on her face, and with that grabbed the dark haired girl and led her off in the direction of Tal and hers home.

* * *

Marcel ran though the door and through a doorway as soon as she entered the house with Tal and Israfela following slowly behind. Tal walked through the door of her "humble abode" with Israfela a few feet behind.

"Well here we are. I guess I should give you the "grand tour"…" The silver haired woman said as she walks on. " Well this is the living area… Over there where Marcel ran into is the "evil place", a.k.a. the kitchen. Up the stairs past there are more rooms. Farthest back is the bathroom, next to that on the right is my room. You are not allowed there. Next to that is the weapons room and Marcel's room is across from that. Now next to her room is a study of sorts… actually it was another bedroom, but it ended up getting filled with books and a computer or two, but over all there is a bed there and that is where you will be sleeping. Now any ques-" She stopped looking back to see no one behind her. She walked back down the stairs to see the little fallen one stuck in the door, or more precisely her little dark wings.

"Ummn… A little assistance here would be greatly appreciated!" Israfela called out to Tal who stood there pondering whether to laugh of help her out. In the end she reached a compromise and did both, laughing as she opened the door wide enough so that she could clear the doorway.

Israfela pulled her wings as close as was physically possible for her, and rubbed the spot where the door had caught them. "Thank you."

"Welcome, now back to the …" Tal began.

"COME BACK HERE YOU EVIL LITTLE ABOMINATION!" A loud shout came from the kitchen. Both Tal and Israfela rush over to see what was going on. Tal skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen doorway in time to see a furry little ball of orange stripes zip past Marcel and bound into her arms.

" Great, why is it that you are always at war with my sweet little kitty here?" Tal asked a very angry Marcel.

"Sweet? You have got to be kidding me! That lazy little ball of fur is plotting my demise! I know he is!" Marcel growled at both cat and owner.

"You are imagining things… he wouldn't do that." Tal said happily nuzzling her precious cat.

"Whatever," Marcel walks past Tal and whispers to the cat, "I've got my eyes on you, fur ball." And with that Marcel was stomping up the stairs.

"Does this happen often?" Israfela asked from behind Tal.

"Yeah every day… Oh yeah! This is my cat Ziperunius Oliver Dido Edward St. Kittycus III," She said extending the cat out to let Israfela see, " but you can call him Zip-zip or Zippers."

"Hello there Zippers" The dark winged girl said extending her hand to pet him. Zippers hissed at her and attempted to swat at her with a very sharply clawed paw. She pulled her hand away quickly and looked at Tal who was smiling at the cat.

"Isn't he cute" Tal said in a sugary tone of voice.

"Adorable, uh, I think I will go check out my room now." And with that she left the demon hunter and her evil cat in the doorway of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to her new room.

* * *

**EVIL 1: **_Well we hoped you liked it... so dont forget to R&R! We do appreciate those who take the time to read our stuff!_


	2. Bathroom Brawls and Puzzeling Portals

_EVIL 1: Alright the second chapter is finally up... no thanks to a certain someone  
Evil 2: hey don't blame me... I was busy.  
EVIL 1: Oh I'm blaming you alright...you wouldn't be so busy if you just took eating and sleeping out of your schedule.  
Evil 2: WHA-! Ok now you've lost it... Hmph... maybe I just wont make the next chapter.  
EVIL 1: (OO); ... She is just kidding... Right?  
Evil 2: maybe... we will just have to see. It also depends on if we get any more reviews...Oh yeah speaking of which I think this is a good time to thank our only reviewer. Bustahead. Thanks... its nice to know this writing is not a total waste. -  
EVIL 1: Well since this chapteris done might as well get this started._

_Disclaimer: We own nothing of DMC (1,2,or 3) Only the orignal characters Tal, Marcel, and Israfela.  
_**SO ENJOY THE FIC!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: **Bathroom Brawls and Puzzling Portals **

"It's my turn!" Tal growled.

"No way, it's mine!" Exclaimed Marcel

Slowly a very sleepy looking Israfela emerged from her room at hearing all the loud shouts. She at once saw the source of the noise. There in front of the bathroom door were Tal and Marcel, apparently fighting over something. She walked over to them cautiously.

"What are you two fighting about at such and early hour?" Israfela yawned.

"Nothing, so don't worry about it." Tal said coldly.

"Nothing, really? This doesn't look, or sound for that matter, like nothing." She said still a bit sleepily.

"Like Tal said, don't worry about it. This is a normal thing we do every now and then." Marcel said.

"I see, but what exactly are you two fighting over. Perhaps I might be able to help you two resolve this little fight quickly." The little dark winged girl stated, feeling more awake and a little more useful.

" Look Izza, we're only doing what is natural for room mates. We fight, over work, over money, and right now over the bathroom. So don't worry you little head over it." Tal sighed.

"I see, well if that is all this about, why not solve this with the greatest universal solution: Paper, Scissors, Rock?" Israfela said beaming at them.

Tal and Marcel each gave her quizzical glances before looking at the other and shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt." Tal said.

"Yeah sure…" Marcel answered.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Paper… Scissors… ROCK!" They said at the same time, then held out their hands in the form of their choice.

"Tie…Redo!" Tal cried out.

While they seemed to be distracted, Israfela took the opportunity to get first dibs on the bathroom.

"Paper…Scissors…"  
_Click_. Tal and Marcel stopped mid-throw and looked at the bathroom door.

"Marcel…"

"Yes Tal?"

" Did she… just do… what I think she did?"

" Yes I believe she did…"

" I thought so…. I'M GOING TO KILL HER! " Tal roared while Marcel held her back. " Come on let me go, I'll make sure it's a quick death!" Marcel was loosing her grip when suddenly the phone rang. Tal paused for a moment and then broke free of Marcel's grip and ran down the stairs to answer the phone on her desk.

"Hello, you've reached The Cats Eye." Tal answered in a professional tone. "Yes? Really? I'm sorry, but- Really? … How much? Fine we'll be there." Tal said all enthusiasm lost. Marcel walked over to her, followed by a now damp Israfela.

"So… we got a job?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Tal answered bored.

"What? Oh let me guess… just another 'job'…?" Marcel asked picking up on Tal's unenthusiastic tone.

"Yeah…hell I bet little miss sneaky over there could handle this one!" Tal said glaring daggers at Israfela who looked right then and there like a dear in the headlights.

"Then why'd you take it?" Marcel inquired.

Tal sighed and held up her hand rubbing her fingers together. Marcel nodded and walked outside to the garage to get her gear and bike ready.

"So this 'job' is simple then… seeing as you said even I could handle it." Israfela said softly to a still annoyed Tal.

"Yeah I guess you could say that… Well I would love to stay and chat, but we have a job to do… and yes, you're coming!" Tal said grabbing the still wet angel and walked off to the weapons room.

"Alright then… You'll need this, and this and, oh this is cool, and oh yeah can't forgot about this…" Tal said quickly as she tossed a multitude of random weapons at Israfela.

"Ummm… is all this really necessary?" Israfela asked from under a large pile of artillery.

"YES! Remember last time when we let you just take that little sword thingy?" Tal reminded her.

"Y-yes… but that was different… I- ummm… I was not ready for that thing to attack me." Israfela whined.

"Well this time I am going to make sure you don't get yourself killed. I don't need anyone from up there," Points up towards the "Heavens", "coming down here to bother me!" She points to herself angrily. " So this time you take the weapons with you!" With that Tal forged her way out the door from the weapons room, which was now a bigger mess than it normally was, to her room.

Israfela carefully put the weapons down and walked to her room. In the short time she had spent thus far living with Tal and Marcel she had managed to make the study into more of an acceptable bedroom. The desk was moved against the window and the books that had once littered the floor were put on the shelves that took up an entire wall. The computer that had been in the room was a mess and in very bad repair, sat on the desk and would be her next project… hopefully. She lifted up the mattress that served as her bed, seeing as how she had not been able to get a bed frame or anything due to her housemates' lack of funds, and picked up her amorphous weapon that was at one point her sword.

She had found out on the last mission Tal and Marcel had agreed to take her on, that the metal that the sword she had was of a morphic-alloy or a metal that can take the form of what ever she wished. She sighed looking it over once then held it in the palms of both hands and closed her eyes. She could feel the metal changing shape and in a few seconds she was finished and strapped the now five foot bow staff to her back.

* * *

Tal sighed after finishing up with the sad excuses of demons she had been toying with, while Marcel had long ago destroyed her share and sat now on her silver Suzuki GSX 1300 R Hayabusa waiting for her to finish. Israfela, on the other hand was on the rooftops chasing after the single demon she had been allowed to deal with. 

"Hey Marcel, where's Izza?" Tal asked when she saw that Israfela was nowhere in sight. Marcel pointed up at a building with one hand and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"She's been chasing that little fucker for about as long as it took you to finally stop playing and get the job done." Marcel said crossly. She didn't like to spend any more time away from her garage than was necessary for a job.

"You mean she couldn't even handle the one little demon? That girl is hopeless I tell you." The silver haired female sighed and shook her head. "Think we should just do it for her and get this over with?" Tal asked. Marcel shrugged in response.

Tal sighed again and walked up to the building to take in its height. Lucky enough it was only a two flat, as were the rest of the residences in the area. She drew Lass and Lucia as she crouched down and sprung up landed on the rooftop of the building, Marcel landed next to her scythe in hand. They scanned the area for the little fallen one and soon found her. They sprinted over to the rooftop that it appeared that Israfela had cornered the demon, but as they got closer they could feel something was wrong. The look on the demons face was not normal; it didn't look frightened or show any sign of fear… If anything it looked like it had enjoyed being chased and now that it was cornered it was going to finish playing with the little winged girl, at seeing that they quickened their pace.

Israfela heard the sound of quick footsteps behind her and glanced back to see Tal and Marcel. The demon grinned seeing the fallen angels' attention diverted away from it, but quickly the grin disappeared as it saw two _real_ demon hunters head in its direction. Quickly it looked over the ledge of the building for an escape. Down below there was a portal slowly opening, though to where the demon didn't know, but it couldn't be worse than hanging around when the other two showed up.

"Izza pay attention to the demon, NOT US!" Tal and Marcel called out to Israfela. She blinked in surprise and turned to see the demon she had been pursuing turn and jump off the rooftop. Quickly she ran to the ledge and looked down as the demon disappeared through the portal that was now open below.

She turned back to see Tal and Marcel had still not slowed very much and it appeared they were planning to jump down after the demon. No they were _definitely _going to jump!

"Wait… don't jump, there's a-" Israfela started, but was knocked backwards over the ledge as Tal and Marcel jumped and only too late saw the portal below.

"Oh Shit!" They both said as they used their devil triggers and tried to fly back up, but it was much too late for it to really make much difference as all three of them were sucked into the portal.

* * *

Dante sat in his armchair with his feet up on the desk. The day was going by slowly and business was even slower. Virgil sat on the couch and read the newspaper, and rolled his steely blue eyes every now and then at an article. Suddenly there was a loud boom like thunder, but without the lightning. Dante and Virgil jumped up and ran outside just as a large portal opened up down the street. 

"Finally, something interesting!" Dante cried out and ran back inside and came out in an instant with Ebony and Ivory drawn and ready. Virgil sighed and looked at his brother, not amused and walked back inside. Dante on the other hand ran down the street where it seemed that whatever had been in the portal was being dropped off.

* * *

Tal, Marcel and Israfela all landed on the ground with a rather painful _thud._ With Tal and Marcel still in their Devil triggers. So it was no surprise that upon their landing Marcel spotted a silver haired man with two guns coming at them.

"Oh great the welcoming committee has arrived." Marcel growled rubbing her scale-covered head with her claw.

"Well this wouldn't be so bad if you would have only gone half devil, Marcel" Tal sighed looking over Marcel's full demonic dragon form.

"Like you are any better, letting your full wingspan out… you look like a freak with wings… or worse." Marcel roared back. Tal looked hurt for a moment and then glared at her.

Israfela shook off the slight disorientation of falling through the portal, and jumped back in surprise at seeing her next to a large dragon and a reddish silver demon with overly large black wings. She relaxed a bit when she heard the two arguing and knew it was Tal and Marcel.

Both Tal and Marcel sighed seeing that fighting with each other was getting them nowhere and looked over at Israfela.

"Hey Izza, you see where the demon went?" Tal asked as she slowly stood up and cracked her neck. Israfela shook her head and looked at Marcel who by now had gone back to normal, with scythe held over her shoulder looking down the street at the ever approaching figure of the silver haired man. Israfela looked at the man curiously and then at Tal, who as well was back to normal and looking at the silver haired man.

"Ummm… Tal?"

"Yeah Izza."

"You wouldn't happen to have any brothers would you?" Israfela asked timidly.

"Of course not… why?" Tal said annoyed.

"Well that young man… well he looks a bit like you, with the silver hair and all." She said her voice growing quieter as Tal glared at her and reached for Lass, stopping and pulled back just in time as a shot rang out and a bullet passed a mere few inches from her face. She turned slowly, with wide eyes, to see the young silver haired man had his gun pointed in her direction, a small trail of smoke coming from it.

"Shit I missed…that's a first." Dante cursed to himself. Marcel looked at Tal and then at the silver haired young man.

"Hey Tal you alright?" Marcel called over to Tal who looked on the verge of a rampage.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, but pretty boy over there wont be!" Tal growled angrily and with that she charged off after Dante.

Dante smirked as one of the figures came charging at him and fired a rapid-fire assault on the approaching enemy. Oddly enough to Dante's surprise his shots were not hitting and the figure was nowhere to be seen. Softly he heard the sound of cold laughter and for a moment thought it to be Virgil. He turned about to say some snide remark to his brother, (knowing it ticked him off), but his brother was not there. Instead, there stood a slender woman with pale skin and shoulder length hair of the same color of his own. Her red eyes fixed in an annoyed glare and lips in a cocky smirk in his direction, while her hands rested on the holsters of her black and red .45 semi-automatics. His eyes widen wondering where the hot babe came from.

Marcel sighed as she walked silently up behind Dante followed by Israfela. Dante glanced behind him and saw the two other women behind him. One a scythe wielding hottie with beautiful golden skin, sandy hair, and in an orange and black jumpsuit. She was looking at him unhappily with her violet colored eyes. Then there was the timid looking one behind her. She looked like she was just a kid, with her ghost-like skin, long black hair and shadow colored eyes, but what really caught him off guard was the wings… black like her hair, she had them tucked close to her body like a shield and that staff she was carrying on her back was odd, made completely of some metallic substance and yet looked so perfect without a blemish or dent. Then he realized something very important… they were all looking at him. Now normally he wouldn't mind the attention, but the look of anger and annoyance was a bit unnerving for the demon hunter.

* * *

Evil 2: Alright Chapter 2 is done... and as you saw in our little rant pre-chapter... this has taken some tiem for me to finish up... For one thing... I'm the one doing the typing and wording of the story and then I have class in the summer so, well there are only so many hours in a day right? Well we hope you liked this chapter and dont forget to R&R... otherwise There is a good chance I'll just tell evil 1 over there that this is not worth the time... so please, if you like the story or hate it review and tell us... hey all comments are appreciated... (just as long as we keep the flames to a minimum!)  
Evil 1: Thanks everybody! - 


	3. Parties and Omens

**Evil 1:_ it's about time you codd!( mock tone)nyah nyah i had swimming and i couldn't finish. _  
Evil 2: ****_( Jaw hangs open) B-but it not my fault that I swim and have less free time than you... sides, I'm the only one actually WORKING!  
_Evil 1:_ well i devil hunt day and night, make myself food, and swim for 4 hours sometimes and i do wish i had some free time too,but you don't see me slacking_  
Evil 2: _Yeah well your little devil hunting is thanks to me... If I didnt tell you where to friggin' go then you wouldn't be hunting anything so there ( sticks out tongue)._  
Evil 1:(_gasps)well...i can eat berries...AND I can make my own devilarms._  
Evil 2: ****_Well good for you... would you like a cookie? (sarcastically)  
_Evil 1:****_yes...(grabs cookie away from Evil2)...STICK IT SPARKY!  
_Evil 2: ****_What the-? ... Oh crap! ( is attacked by Evil 1's little pet fire ninja and left with painful scorch marks)... ow. . .  
_Evil 1: ****_(coos and rewards Sparky)  
_Evil 3: ****_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY AND STAR THE FREAKING FIC!  
_Evil 1 & Evil 2: ****_( jumps startled and nods)...  
_Evil 3: **_**(sighs) oh well... on with the fic!  
** _

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Alrighty you all know the drill with this. We dont own any of DMC ( 1, 2,3,or 4). What we do own are the three original characters and all their stupid , whitty banter.  
A special note to those who read the "Evils' " rants... Evil 1 does not own sparky, that concept was taken from ninja gaiden black. As for Evil 3, well lets just say evil 3 like to go unnoticed unless nessary ( and I geuss this time was a first.) so yeah she is real too and has been helping out with the story as well...  
Another note while we are on this topic. I am trying out a new way to switch P.O.V in the fic, when you see a series of "+" that is a P.O.V. change, when you see a solid line thats is a scene change ( though I might skip that at times). If you like this way the story is written out review and tell us so, if not... tell us anyway!

* * *

Chapter 3: Parties and Omens:

Tal stood there behind the white haired guy that had shot at her, a malicious grin on her face.

"Any last words buddy?" She asked venomously as she drew Lass, pointing it at his head.

Dante nodded, "Can I have a last request instead." He grinned as he looked at her. Tal looked over at Marcel and Israfela who both nodded in agreement.

"Fine what's your stupid request?" Tal sighed.

"Your names and numbers…" Dante gave Tal a stupid grin. She stared at him her jaw clenched.

"Our names…and numbers?" Dante nodded in confirmation. "That is the dumbest last request I have ever heard, the demons I kill could probably think up something better, had I ever given them a chance." Tal placed Lass back in its holster and rested her hand on her hip. "So if I were to kill you, what good would have our names and numbers done for you?" Tal chuckled.

He shrugged and grinned. "A lot…"

"How's that?" Tal asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't kill me." Dante smirked as he looked at her and then back at the other two behind him. At that Tal had had enough and jumped up to pounce on Dante and beat him to a bloody pulp. Israfela covered her face with one hand and made the sign of the cross with the other. Marcel looked up at Tal and sighed. The next instant Tal was on the floor pinned down by Marcel.

"Let me at him! Let me at him." Tal growled. Marcel shook her head as she now sat on top of Tal. "Whose side are you on Marcel! GET OFF ME… NOW!"  
Marcel's widened as she was lifted up off the ground by a very pissed off Tal in Devil Trigger. Marcel jumped out of Tal's hands and landed on the ground.

"You know you only had to say please, Tal." Marcel sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to Israfela who at that moment looked like a cartoon character with her eyes a big as dinner plates and jaw hanging open. Marcel tapped her on the shoulder.

Israfela jumped taking her metal staff and whacking Marcel in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Marcel asked as she rubbed the bump that was forming on her head.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Marcel. I thought you were a demon… well you are a demon… I mean I thought it was an evil demon. Well all demons are evi-… errr… But not you guys. Oh ummmm…" Israfela stammered on till finally Marcel had to stop her or she would die from laughter from listening to her.

"Forget about it Izza." Marcel said smiling at her.

"Izza, what kind of name is that?" Dante asked as he turned away from Tal to look at the one called Marcel and the kid, Izza. Tal looked at Marcel and Israfela.

"Great guys he knows your names… ok who slipped up. Marcel I'm looking at you!" Tal said now back to normal with her hands across her chest.

"Me? You are the one that… Ah just forget it Tal this will lead us nowhere." Marcel sighed.

"Umm, sir. Now that you know our names, would you be so kind as to tell us yours?" Israfela asked meekly.

"Yeah, now tell us your name." Tal said annoyed as she looked at him more closely.

"Well since you asked so nicely, sure. Name's Dante, my bro and I live down the street. Place you might not know of, called the-" Dante started.

"The Devil May Cry!" Tal said with an air of excitement that was normally reserved for only "special" jobs.

"Uh, yeah. I take it you heard of it then. Well I guess you would have it seems we enjoy the same type of 'jobs'." Dante chuckled.

"Dante…Dante Sparda?" Israfela asked curiously.

"Yeah… why?" Dante said as he looked at the winged girl.

"You-you're one of the children that spawned forth from the blasphemous union between that cursed demon Sparda and the woman Eva!" Israfela said with a growing fervid voice.

"I guess you could say that…" Dante said looking at her with mock hurt. "Though I wouldn't say my parents…uh, 'union' was that bad of a thing. After all look at the end result!" He grinned extending his arms out, causing his coat to open wide showing off his muscular chest, bare save for the strap that ran across it and held his gun holsters. Israfela rolled her eyes at the display, but Tal seemed to have forgotten his previous offence to her, and was staring at him a grin that she had learned through time never meant anything good.

Suddenly Israfela fell to her knees her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her eyes became glazed for a moment. "_In a time once dark- now in light, a battle will rage with immeasurable might, and warriors from far and near will come, to save this world- their lives undone. Oh tell us angel of our hopes and fears, oh tell us, lest you drown in our tears. Is the fate of mortals (even to you) unseen, or are our souls so unclean_?"

Tal, Marcel, looked at her concerned. Tal and Marcel had never seen that happen before to Israfela. In the same moment Israfela opened her eyes and shook her head then shakily stood up, a sheepish grin on her face, other than that she acted as if nothing had happened at all. She was use to getting premonitions, some sudden as that and lasting only a few moments, while others came on slowly and caused her to become ill at times. Those when they did finally hit her could last hours, even days. Ever since she had landed on earth she had been receiving premonitions left and right. Some about her room mates, sometimes about upcoming jobs, or just random things. Other times they would be about people she had never even seen before. Most of the time she would see a birth, or some big event, and on rare occasion a death of the person. Israfela looked at Tal and Marcel and understood their looks of concern. Tal and Marcel didn't know that she had this gift of future sight, and most likely would not understand for some time.

"Hey Izza, you alright?" Marcel asked

Israfela smiled. "Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well the fact that you-"Tal started but was hushed by Marcel. Tal rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Hey, how do you know my parents, and what's my mother got to do with you being here?" Dante asked now thoroughly lost.

"Long story… it'd only bore you," She said looking at Dante, and then turned to Tal and Marcel, "so what should we do now?"

"Well I guess the first thing we need to get strait is where are we going to stay? Seeing as we didn't get paid for our last job due to … uncommon circumstances. Then there is the matter of…" Marcel paused for a moment, her eyes welling up with tears. "OH SHIT MY BIKE, my poor baby, left all alone back at- NOOOOO!" Marcel cried out as ruby colored tears flooded down her face. As they hit the ground they evaporated in wisps of steam.

Tal sighed. "Marcel. Marcel… Yo Marcel? MARCEL!" Tal finally screamed at the sandy haired woman. Marcel stopped her crying and looked at Tal and sniffed.

"What is it Tal? Can't you see that at any moment my baby might be stolen?" Marcel said somewhat annoyed.

"Marcel, you remember that big project you did with Izza a while back?" Tal said. Slowly Marcel nodded. "What was it?"

"Izza was helping me to install an auto return device to the auto drive system on my bike, so that if I shouldn't be able to get my bike back home it would…" Marcel stopped and slapped her hand on her forehead, and chuckled slightly. "Forgot about that."

"Ahem. Well I think I can help you with your room and board problem." Dante said as he grinned at the three. "You can always stay at my place with my bro and me and a few others."

Marcel shrugged while Tal looked as if she could kiss him, and most likely would, and was about to accept when…

"Sorry Mr. Sparda, but I don't think that will be a good idea." Israfela said calmly.

"WHA-!" Tal said, as her jaw hung open.

"Call me Dante, and why not?" He asked his ego slightly brused, not use to more than one person not mindlessly falling for him. Tal was definitely hooked, Marcel was at least hospitable, but it seemed this one, Izza, as the other two called her, was reminding him of someone he would rather not dwell on.

"Excuse us for a moment." Tal said as she pulled Israfela to the side and out of hearing distance of Dante. (With his enhanced hearing means pretty far off!)

"Ok Izza, what gives? What gives you the authority to say where we can and cannot stay?" Tal said hotly.

"As I said to Dante there, I don't think it's a good idea." Israfela said meekly.

"Look it's a group vote and I for one say we go. Marcel over there is indifferent as long as her bike is safe, so that's as a good a yes I can see from her, but you… you think it's a bad idea. WHY!" Tal roared. Dante and Marcel looked over to where Tal and Israfela were wondering what the commotion was about.

"Um Tal, you might want to not raise your voice, since I take it you didn't want Mr. Sparda over there to hear whatever it is you want to say to me." The winged girl said matter- of- factly to an embarrassed Tal.

"I thought I said to call me Dante… Mr. Sparda makes me sound so … old." Dante said from behind Tal. This in turn caused both women to jump. He smiled having gotten the response he wanted from the two. "Anyway if you guys are done chatting… I'll lead the way to my place." Dante turned and started to walk down the street.

"But I…mmmfffff!" Israfela started but Tal covered her mouth before she could say anymore.

"Wait up we're coming, right Izza?" Tal forced Israfela's head up and down in a nod. Then ran to catch up with Dante, Marcel coming slowly behind and patted Israfela's shoulder reassuringly and headed on.

Israfela shook her head. "This will not end well… I know it." She sighed then quickly ran after Marcel so as not to be left alone in a strange place.

* * *

Dante grinned as he walked through the doors of the Devil May Cry. "Well here we are, home sweet home!" Tal was the first through the door after Dante. She looked around her grin disappeared and turned to a more serious look. 

She turned to Marcel who walked in shortly after her and whispered to her. "I bet our place is bigger…" Marcel shrugged as she eyed the impaled heads of demons on the wall next to her.

"Uh ok, Tal. Whatever you say, but I think if anything we got better taste in decorum." Marcel said to Tal as she motioned towards the heads on the wall, the practically destroyed couch and pool table, and the mess of discarded pizza boxes scattered on the floor. They both sighed at the mess and turned when they heard panting behind them, only to see Israfela had finally caught up.

"What kept ya kid?" Dante said from behind her, which caused her to jump and take a swing at him in surprise. Luckily enough for Dante he ducked under the staff and grinned at her. "Man you scare easily." He chuckled at a now glaring Israfela. The silver haired demon hunter sighed as he walked past the three.

"Virgil… Hey bro, where in hell are you?" He called out, only to get the response of his echo. He sighed again. "Guess he isn't home… hmmm his loss." Dante chuckled to himself and turned to face his guests. "Well it looks like I'll have to give you the grand tour myself." He grinned as he turned and led the way.

**- 20 minutes later…-**

Tal, Marcel and Israfela sat on the beaten up couch in the main room of the Devil May Cry while Dante was in his room doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey Tal, you sure it's a good idea to stay here… I mean two guys and three women…it sounds like the perfect recipe for trouble." Israfela said.

"Look, I 'm sure this is not as bad as you think." Marcel sighed.

"Besides," Tal cut in, "what's the worst that could happen?" Israfela was about to answer when a loud shout from atop the stairs caused the three of them to look up at Dante.

"Ok ladies, its time to party!" Dante said energetically. Tal, Marcel and Israfela each gave the devil hunter a quizzical look till finally Tal said sarcastically.

"Party… Like this? You're nuts."Tal said as she looked at her clothes. There were dark red blotches of blood on her red top and almost unseen specks of blood on her dark jeans. Marcel's normally immaculate black and orange striped jump suit was a mess, compared to normal. Even Israfela's white halter top had spot of blood near the bottom, though how she managed to even get _that_ was a mystery to her.

"No problem, you see I come prepared!" He said beaming down at them and holding three outfits from behind his back for them to see. A minute later he tossed them down for them to try on.

Marcel caught the outfit that was tossed to her and looked it over carefully. To her it looked decent enough. She looked at Tal and Israfela's outfits as they in turn looked at hers.

"Uh…Dante?" Israfela said shyly.

"Yeah?" Dante said.

"Where, did you get these women's clothes from?" She asked.

"Well, what Tal and Marcel are holding over there, I found in Trish's room. What you have though was in Lady's room." Dante said as if Israfela had asked the simplest question ever.

"So there are other women living here then?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged.

"So? I'll t-" Tal started, but it was Israfela's turn to put her hand over her mouth and shut up Tal.

"So nothing… we'll be back in a couple of minutes… Right guys?" Israfela asked nervously. Marcel nodded and then both women dragged Tal and their outfits to where was indicated to be the washroom. After five minutes Marcel emerged from the washroom wearing an orange halter like top with a blue cross on the chest. Marcel stuffed her hands into the small pockets of her tight, black, low-rise blue jeans that had one to many holes in it for her taste. She looked some what annoyed with the outfit, but comfortable.

Another five minutes passed and Tal was out. Her top was not clearly visible though it seemed to be a dark red like color, though it was not easily told, for Tal was wearing a long violet trench coat that closed at half way down her chest. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, and crossed her black jean clad legs, while Israfela walked into the washroom to try on the clothes, only to storm out two minutes later still wearing her own clothes.

"I refuse to wear something so… so … REDICULOUS!" Israfela roared out and began pacing, and muttering things is languages that had never been heard by human or demon ears before. This took Tal and Marcel by surprise, as they had come to know only a composed, reserved and docile Israfela.

"Yo Izza how are the clothes ridiculous?" Marcel asked as she looked at the fuming fallen angel. Israfela stomped back into the washroom and out again with a pale blue tank top, a matching pair of knit stocking gloves with holes cut out for the thumbs, and a pair of worn out leather pants. She tossed the clothes at Marcel who caught them, though looking somewhat startled.

"And the problems with these are…?" Marcel asked handing up the outfit.

"I look like a child wearing that!" She growled. "I refuse to wear it!"

"You are going to wear it Izza. Besides it would be…. Uhhh… rude, yeah rude, to refuse to wear it." Tal said as she thought quickly for a way to just get the little fallen angel dressed and them out to party!

Israfela sighed and grabbed the clothes from Marcel and walked into the washroom.

* * *

Dante lead the way up the street to which his favorite bar was located. He stopped in front of a large building where two signs hung on opposite ends of the building above two separate doors; one read Love Planet Strip Club, the other Bulls Eye Bar. He held open the door for the three to pass, though he hesitated when Israfela passed him wondering if the waitress who was staring at him would tell him off because he brought such a young kid, but it seemed she wouldn't and so he closed the door as the winged girl passed him and lead them to a large booth. 

Tal sat next Dante when they had found a booth to sit at, while Marcel and Israfela sat opposite to her next to each other. A few minutes passed till finally the waitress came to their table looking rather annoyed.

"What can I get for you guys?" She asked though she spoke to all of them her eyes never left Dante. Tal glared at the girl till Dante smiled at the waitress.

"I'll have the usual Trixie." The silver haired demon hunter said with a certain devilish charm and grin at the waitress.

"I'll have whatever he is having." Tal said as she rolled her eyes at flirtatious devil hunter.

"Tequila on the rocks." Marcel said with a yawn she looked like she did not enjoy being there.

"Nothing for me, I'm fine" Israfela said looking down at the table. She looked paler than usual. Tal glared at her; she was not going to screw up her first night in a long time to have some fun.

"She'll have a Piña Colada" Tal said looking at the waitress.

"No, really. Nothing for me Tal I-"

"Non-sense, we're out to party, and that's what I plan to do." Tal said with a hint of annoyance in her voice that Israfela picked up right away and so continued to look at the table top and sigh.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." The waitress said. Tal smiled seeing her rush to get to the bar and then take her time. She obviously was either afraid of them or wanted to get back as fast as she could, with "high quality" drinks… Probably hoping for a nice tip too, Tal thought.

The waitress returned quickly with their drinks, Tal and Dante downing theirs in one gulp and already the waitress had their refills ready, while Marcel took her time to drink and Israfela didn't even touch hers. In no time both Dante and Tal where feeling the effects of the alcohol. Music poured in from a doorway that was next to the bar. Tal assumed it must lead to the strip club next door and smiled.

"Hey Dante, lets go check out the room next door." Tal said though some what slurred. Dante nodded as he smiled at her.

"Hey… you two… wanna come?" Dante said looking at his other two lovely guests. They shook their heads and Dante shrugged walking arm in arm with Tal to the Love Planet.

"There go a couple of drunken fools. I hope that place has insurance, they're going to need it if Tal gets pissed off in her state." Marcel said as she shook her head then looked at the fallen angel next to her.

"You ok Izza?" She asked concerned. Israfela had rested her head on the table and shook it and caused her to fall to her side. Marcel looked at her then her untouched drink. Marcel didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew one thing, she was drawing stares, more than usual.

Marcel sighed as she thought what to do. In the end she decided to take her to the washroom and perhaps then see if she could get her to feel better enough that she could snag Tal and Dante from whatever they were doing and get back to Dante's place. Israfela gave a quiet grunt as Marcel slumped her on the floor of the largest stall in the washroom. Just as Marcel turned to go and get their impaired half demon companions she looked back at Israfela who now coughing. Marcel squatted down and looked closely at the little fallen angel. She could hear her muttering something and Marcel could just make out what Israfela was saying.

_"At midnight, in the month of June stand beneath the mystic moon. An opiate vapor, dewy, dim, exhales from out her golden rim, and softly dripping, drop by drop, upon the quiet mountain top, steals drowsily and musically into the universal valley. The rosemary nods upon the grave; the lily lolls upon the wave; wrapping the fog about its breast, the ruin molders into rest; looking like Lethe, see! The lake a conscious slumber seems to take, and would not, for the world, awake!"  
_

Israfela opened her eyes slightly to see Marcel had placed her in a washroom stall. Slowly she saw Marcel turn to leave, and just as Israfela was about to call out to her she felt it; the vision that had made her feel sick all afternoon. Her eyes suddenly glazed over and for a second everything was pitch black. Slowly, as if though a curtain was being drawn back a pale light filled her surroundings with an eerie glow. All around her she could see the ruins of graves and gulped. A slight breeze blew past her, and even though it was as warm as a summer's night, she shivered. Something inside her told her to turn and so she did, there in front of her was a giant lake, yet it seemed very odd in itself. For even though the moon was out giving off a translucent glow the lake remained opaque. Slowly she approached the lake and sighed wondering where she was and how long until this "vision" would be over.

* * *

+...+...+...+...+  
Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and jumped to her feet and turned around. There she came face to face with someone she least expected to see in her visions… Herself! She backed away feeling slightly intimidated, normally when she witnessed something that involved her self she normally saw it from the first person. Never had she seen herself in her own visions, this could only mean one thing, this vision was important.

The vision Israfela walked past her, soon followed by what looked like an army of assorted men and women, whom she had never seen before, no wait there were three, maybe four familiar faces in the crowd. Tal, Marcel, Dante, and one other that looked just like Dante, except that this ones hair was slicked back and spiked. She turned around again watching as the vision her walked up to the lake's shore and did something she could not make out. Then as if on cue a red fog slowly rolled out from the lake and engulfed everything. She could hear the others behind her shuffle uncomfortably behind her and felt another slight breeze as she saw four figures move up closer to her vision self.

Suddenly a loud sound came from the lake, like a thousand banshees howling, and from the center of the lake a large portal opened. She stood there, frozen to the spot.

* * *

Marcel stood there as she looked at the now passed out Israfela. What had that nonsense she just said meant, and why was she this was Marcel thought to herself. Slowly she stood and looked around the deserted bathroom then walked out and headed to the strip club next door 

"Get over here, we got a big problem." Marcel said as she grabbed Tal off the pony poll.

Tal yelped out startled as she was yanked off the pony poll she had been dancing at, while a few stray twenties escaped from the back of her pants.

"Ack! What, what is it Marcel?" Tal asked as she attempted to gather a few more bills that were threatening to fly free.

"Its Is… is that a twenty?" Marcel asked looking at the money hanging out of Tal's pants.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tal asked

"How much do you fucking have, and how the hell did you get it!" Marcel hissed in outrage as she noticed more billsprotruding from the silverhaired huntress' pants.

Tal giggled. "I got about… oh, let see," she paused and counted on her fingers and looked up at the ceiling counting to herself, "about two thousand five hundred dollars. Almost enough to get me that experimental carton of titanium, silver rounds that I have been wanting for so long." Tal said pleased.

"You made that in only a couple or hours? Hey hook up a friend would ya!" Marcel said eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait though what was so important though?" Tal asked.

"Uh… Oh nothing that can't wait a little while longer." Marcel said giving Tal a fake grin and hoped against hope that Israfela would be alright alone in the washroom.

**3 hours later…**

Marcel, Tal and Dante sat together in a small table in the corner where Tal, and Marcel counted the money they had made.

"Wow, I can't believe we made so much Tal. Together we have enough that you can get your bullets, I can really fix up my bike, and have enough left over to even get something for Isra… CRAP!" Marcel said loosing her cheerful tone and at once becoming worried.

"Yeah we could. By the way, where is the little winged one?" Tal asked, but Marcel had already grabbed her and was running back to the bar leaving a very perplexed Dante behind. The two women burst into to the women's washroom to find Israfela lying unconscious in the same spot that Marcel had left her 3 hours later.

"Ok, well we now know why she didn't want anything to drink. She can't handle it. Jeeze what a wimp." Tal sighed and lifted her up. Marcel sighed and helped Tal carry out Israfela. They met Dante outside the bar and shook his head amused at seeing what they carried.

"Well I guess we should head back to my place then?" Dante asked.

"No really?" Marcel snapped sarcastically at him.

By the time the four had gotten back it was nearly 1 am and there was faint light in the eastern horizon. Dante walked in and immeadiatly his face went pale;_ they_ were home.

* * *

Ok thats the longest chapter I have written yet... hope you dont mind. Also if you are wondering who _THEY _are... well you will just have to wait till the next chapter. ;p ( well R&R everybody and hope you enjoyed the fic!) 


	4. They

Chapter 4

"Welcome home Dante." A tall blonde in a black leather motorcycle body suit, and piercing blue eyes said in a dark tone; she stood with her arms crossed over her busty chest, tapping her foot unhappily.

"Now Trish, what's with the hostility? I haven't done anything wrong… yet." Dante asked sounding as innocent as a cat caught with feathers in its mouth.

"Hostility, oh you want hostility, well then. LADY! He's home." Trish called out behind her. The figure of a young woman with short black hair, wearing a short denim skirt and white button up shirt only half buttoned, and half tied at the waist, appeared at the top of the stairs. Suddenly she jumped down the entire flight landing in a crouched posture aiming a large gun at Dante.

_BANG!_

Dante was lucky enough to get jump out of the way, unfortunately Marcel had been standing right behind him. Marcel only just noticed that shots had been fired, but could do nothing to move out of the way. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she awaited the imminent pain of the bullets tearing into her, but it never came. Slowly Marcel opened her violet eyes to see the bullets had disappeared in a large feathery black shield.

"Ouch… that hurt." The familiar voice of Israfela said, though still sounding somewhat distant. Israfela pulled her wing closer for inspection and nodded to Marcel when she was sure that there was no damage done and when she felt she could stand. Slowly Marcel let her get use to caring her weight again and only once had to steady her as she teetered on the brink of falling face first on the floor.

"What the hell…?" They heard the figure in the crouched pose say as she stood up. "What the hell is she?"

"You know Lady that is not a very nice way to treat guests." Dante said as the one called Lady walked over to stand next to Trish.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Dante. Especially after you went into my room!" Lady growled as she pointed the gun's barrel under the half demon's jaw.

"What are you planning to do Lady, shoot me?" Dante said as held his hands up and locked his steely silver eyes to her mismatched ones. Lady grinned angrily at him.

"Not a bad idea." Lady chuckled. Lucky for Dante, Trish took Lady by the wrist that held her gun and squeezed so tightly she cut off blood flow and caused Lady to drop the gun, which Trish caught before it had a chance to hit the floor.

"Alright, I think you have made your point Lady." Trish said as she looked from Lady to Dante. "Right Dante?"

"Crystal clear." Dante said glaring playfully at Lady then quickly walked past them and up the stair case to his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back then disappeared into the shadows of the upper level.

Trish looked at Marcel and Israfela who stood there gazing off at Dante's upstairs exit and sighed. "I guess proper introductions are in order. What do you say Lady?" Trish said as she handed the short dark haired girl her gun. Lady shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you want to do." Lady said not sounding very pleased. Trish nodded. "Ok you two, state your names, and business with coming home with the Dante." Lady barked. This snapped both Marcel and Israfela out from their daze.

"Wow, rude much." Marcel said as she looked at Lady.

"She has a right you know. After all we are wearing their clothes and did come unannounced to them and-" Israfela started.

"What are you doing wearing my clothes?" Lady snapped at Israfela, who winced.

"Well you see it's really quite simple. We were dropped here by a random portal chasing after a rouge demon and-"

"_It's a violent pornography! Choking chicks and sodomy, the kind of shit you get on your TV…_" The loud voice of Tal sang out as she swerved into the doorway and dazedly looked at the group of them standing there. Already Lady had her gun pointed at Tal.

"Is this the demon you were after?" Lady asked. Israfela shook her head.

"No she is part of our party that came through the portal… though it appears she has had a little too much for the night." Israfela said actually able to get though a complete thought for once. "Would you please put your guns away so that we may continue our conversation in a more civilized manner?" Israfela sighed as she noticed that Tal had now drawn her own guns and was ready to go into what both Marcel and she considered "trigger happy" mode.

"Yo Izza want to fill me in as to why this little bitch is pointing her gun at me, otherwise I plan to make sure she never commits the offence again." Tal growled all traces of drunken tom foolery vanquished.

"Gladly, if you'll both put away your weapons first that is." Israfela said calmly. Tal nodded and placed both Lass and Lucia back in their holsters while Lady lowered her gun.

"Thank you both. Now perhaps we should get names down before I even start with the rest of our story?" Israfela asked. Trish looked at Lady who shrugged.

"I'm Trish. This little bundle of joy is-" Trish started.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much Trish." Lady growled. "I go by the name Lady, so leave it at that."

"If you wish to be called that then I would be happy to do so." Israfela said and nodded. Marcel and Tal looked at each other questioningly and then back at the blonde and the ebony haired women.

"Well, what about you three?" Trish asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Tal, half devil, and demon hunter. That's all you need to know." Tal stated flatly.

"Marcel. Dragon, and before you even ask, a demon hunter, Tal is my partner." Marcel said.

"Israfela, but for some reason everyone keeps calling me Izza. Either works for me though. As for what I am… well I hope you can figure that out on your own." Israfela said sounding pleased at the way the introductions were going thus far.

"Alright Izza, what were you going to say before the drunken half breed interrupted you?" Lady said harshly glaring at Tal, who returned the glare with a vengeance.

"Well you see after landing here, we were met by Dante who offered to let us stay here until we can find a way back to our home…" Israfela continued on with her story, all the while Tal glared at Lady who glared at Tal, and Trish and Marcel had to restrain them from having at each other.

When she had finished her little tale of their arrival, and the events of the night (leaving out her vision and helped greatly by Tal and Marcel who were not ashamed of having left her in a bathroom stall to make money), Trish and Lady looked at each other and burst out laughing. So that is why the dumb ass was gone for so long, and we were hoping he was on the job.

The two women sighed once their laughter had subsided and looked at the three of them.  
"Well I guess two of you will be sharing rooms with us, and someone is going to be sleeping on the couch." Trish said plainly as if it was an obvious fact. All three of them looked at the couch and pulled off a few quick rounds of paper, scissors, and rock. Israfela was stuck with the couch.

"I want a rematch." Israfela cried. "The two of you planed this from the start didn't you?"

"Oh stop your whining, we did this fair and square, right Marcel?" Tal asked her demonic dragon friend.

"Wha- oh yeah, fair and square." Marcel said not really paying attention to anything at the moment and starting to fall asleep. "Can we get to bed now? Please." Marcel protested. Tal nodded and it was decided that Tal would bunk with Trish and Lady, with Marcel, leaving Israfela alone on the main floor to sleep on the couch.

Israfela walked to the washroom that was on the floor and found her clothes still where she had left them. She picked up her clothes and walked into and changed clothes. As she walked out of the bathroom she saw a silver haired man in blue lounging on the couch with his eyes closed. She sighed and walked over.

"Mr. Sparda, would you mind getting off the couch soon. You see that is where I am to sleep tonight." Israfela said trying to sound commanding, though she thought she might have been a bit to formal. When the silver haired man did not answer, she tried again.

"Excuse me, Mr.-"

"Mr. Sparda was my father. My name is Virgil, and who gave you permission to stay in this place?" Virgil growled annoyed at her, though he never really looked in her direction. Israfela felt her throat tighten; this Sparda gave her the feeling of being submerged in a pool of ice. She slowly backed away not saying anything and was about to go upstairs and find Marcel or Tal, when she heard him speak again.

"You're too meek for an angel, even a fallen one." He said bored.

"What?" She said as she turned around.

"You act shy, and weak. Why? You were a _real_ Angel once, weren't you?" He said and slowly stood up. She caught a glimpse of the sword hiding under his coat and felt a small twinge of fear run through her. She nodded.

"Yes I was once a Guardian Angel once." She whispered looking at the floor now. This seemed to annoy Virgil; he pushed past her and walked up the stairs to his room, though not without having a few choice words with his brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" A loud shriek emitted from the couch. Thus waking half the residents of the Devil May Cry. In an instant Tal and Marcel rushed out of their rooms scantly dressed with weapons at the ready and flew down the stairs to the couch where their black winged companion was lying with a large black ball of fur ferociously mauled her face.

"Get off of me you, brute of a creature!" Israfela cried in desperation. "Marcel… Tal… a little… HELP!"

The both lady demon hunters watched on as their friend continued to be attacked; suddenly they both burst out laughing. Eventually they composed themselves enough to help their battered comrade, although by then Israfela had already shoved the beast off of her and was preparing to defend herself against the second wave of attack.

Just as the cat pounced up at Israfela it was snatched in mid air by Tal who instantly took a liking to the creature and began to smother it with her affections.

_REEEOOOWW!_

The cat cried out in protest to Tal's treatment and struggled to free itself of her death lock. Eventually it succeeded and scrambled up the stairs to hide. The next thing every one heard was startled cry of a Sparda and the annoyed hiss of a cat and a loud crash. Then all went silent again. Marcel sighed sitting next to the crouched form of Israfela on the couch, who was beginning to calm down while Tal fell into Marcel's lap pouting.

"What's the matter Tal?" Marcel asked looking at her silver haired partner's dejected face.

"The- The cat… (Sniff) ran away from me." At that she broke out sobbing drenching Marcel's lap. Israfela and Marcel looked at each other confused and sighed.

"This is going to be another interesting day." Israfella stated plainly.


End file.
